Ja ne
by sadistic lunatic
Summary: Somebody visiting another somebody while that somebody is asleep for the last time. i love trying to confuse people. R&R please.
1. Visiting Shadow

Disclaimer: umm...insert one here.  
  
--- = next scene

"example" = talking

'example' = thoughts

* * *

The man came out of his hiding spot behind a thick tree. 'I should really pick a better hiding spot next time' the man thought. He had been hiding there for more than an hour and had gotten bored, nothing exciting to help pass the time. 'My condition has certainly made me impatient.' He thought grimly. 'No matter, it is all worth it.'  
  
The time was eleven p.m. and location was the small forest like area near the western Prontera gate. As always, there would absolutely be nobody awake. Well, there were the guards and maybe some knights. An assassin or two hiding in the night or a drunkard doing...something... but that wasn't the point. The point was that, there were very few people awake and those were just too easy to avoid. It was time to head inside. Again.  
  
He floated in the air, not too high above ground, around half a foot. He smirked. The levitating thing was easy to get used to. It was something he learned a week ago during the incident. He glided slowly, careful not to make a sound, towards the western gates. He stopped when he was behind the last tree closest to the gates. He surveyed his surroundings a bit. Two guards, not knights, were on the usual posts at the sides of the gate. 'God I'm such a kid, even in this state.' He grinned.  
  
He used his cloaking skills and made a swift flight right through the closed gates, the guards feeling nothing but a cool breeze. "Wake up, little boy..." the haunting words that the breeze carried, instantly waking the guards from their near slumber.  
  
"What in Odin's name...?"---  
  
Once he was at a considerable distance away from the gates, three houses at least, he stopped. The moon light shone, illuminating his features.  
  
The embodiment of sin, an assassin would be the thought of any person that saw him. This assassin, however, was different. He wore normal assassin clothes except for the blood red cross-like symbol on his back. Assassin of the cross. He wore nothing to conceal his face, even the part of his uniform that covered his mouth was put down. He also didn't carry any weapon. No katar, jur, nor even a simple knife. His eyes, two glittering emeralds, went in contrast with his messy hair, light blue with streaks of silver, swaying in the wind.  
  
Once again he scouted the area, as a pro this was natural. After confirming that no knight or guard was in the area, he disappeared into the alley with an inhuman speed, north being his direction. Even with this speed, he was careful not to make a sound. Within seconds he suddenly stopped, causing a gust of wind to flow forward. In front of him was the housing of the guild of the Prontera Knights. To the right was another building which housed the members of his former guild, the Imperials. His eyes roamed the second floor of the building till he spotted the room he was looking for, thankful for the open window. He slowly floated into the air and into the room.  
  
As expected, he was greeted with the sight of a person sprawled out on the bed, sleeping soundly. 'So cute...' he gave a tender smile at the figure. He looked around the room, spending as much time as possible to remember everything, especially the angel-er-tomboy/woman on the bed. Her armor was hanging on the chair beside her table while her boots were beside the chair. Her gauntlets and her prized weapon, a plus five muramasa, were on the table beside her bed. He landed with a barely audible thud and walked towards the weapon, careful not to make a sound.  
  
He observed the blade, remembering how the knightess obtained this fine piece of craftsmanship.

* * *

Author's Rant-er-Note:  
  
Be confused. BE VERY CONFUSED.  
  
...Please? 


	2. How We Met

**A.N:** let's start with a few things:

-Thanks for the reviews, didn't expect them. Do me a favor, somebody please...flame me!!!!

-This ain't really supposed to be a chapter. I really wanted to make the story a one-chapter thing but...I don't write well so...KILL ME! YAY!

Sin walked with his head up high...high enough for an assassin at least. He was in the bamboo area on a plateau to the east of Payon, a town hidden by unbelievable mazes of thick forests. He was exploring the area, familiarizing himself with the unusual green terrain. Who wouldn't? In his case, he just graduated from a branch of the Assassin's Guild after years of intensive training. After so long he was finally an Assassin of the Cross, a branch of feared assassins known for their killing efficiency, not to mention their ability. The guild itself was in the desert, explaining his fascination towards the greenery.

His senses hit him, forcing him to stop. A familiar sound and scent filled the air and it was that of something he enjoyed. The sound was that of metal against metal and the scent that of a stinging rust, blood. 'Odin, how can this day get any better?' he grinned.

Intrigued by the air, he dashed towards the spot and, sure enough, the day got better. A knightess in bloody silver came into view. She simply looked like a valkyrie ...now if only she had the skills of one. The knightess had blood seeping through various parts of her body and her left eye was shut, probably to stop the blood from entering. Her armor was dented and her right gauntlet littered the ground along with a helmet that was cleanly cut in two. Part of her shoulder length blond hair clung to her faced, sweat and blood gluing it. Her hair was also a reddish hue. 'Blood', he thought. 'She must have lost a lot, considering the red ground'. He licked his lips 'beautiful...'.

The knightess jumped away from her opponent, steadying her beaten claymore in her good hand. The sin finally had a good look at the opposing being. 'Smile, smile' the Wanderer loosened its stance, facing the knightess. It sheathed its blade and took an offensive stance. The assassin smiled in sadistic humor at what he would do.

The Wanderer charged at the knightess, who in turn gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on her weapon, waiting for the attack. The Wanderer made a horizontal slash and the blonde got ready to counterattack. Just when the two blades were about to hit, a ball of swirling energy collided with the tall demi-human, flinging it to the side.

--- 

This was NOT her day. First a stupid demi-human had ambushed her and cut her helmet. Her ANGEL HELM for crying out loud! Second, she just ran out of healing items since she only brought a few. Third, she was barely holding her own against the sneaky, cheating, ambushing Wanderer. Hel, where were her guildmates? They should've been here by now, dammit! She saw the demi-human charge at her. 'It must've thought that she was too weak to fight...' she concluded. She tensed. 'I'll show you weak!' She saw the blade come and was just about to counter when a ball of energy sent the demi-human crashing to the other side. 'That's the fourth!' she inwardly fumed. She relaxed 'at least they're here now...about time'.

"When did Rudy learn that spell?" she asked nobody in particular, seeing that the Wanderer didn't seem to get up. The knightess turned to the source of the attack, fully expecting her guild to be there, Peliez ready with a good excuse. Instead, she saw an assassin approaching her, an annoying smirk on his face. "What the Hel is with the smiles today!" she shouted, REALLY annoyed. She noticed his continued approach. "Wh-what do you want?!"

The assassin stopped walking and frowned. He tilted his head to look at the Wanderer who was on his feet and slowly moving to ambush the knightess. 'I haven't completely mastered it then' thought the sin then grinned. 'No matter, more fun for me!'

The knightess noticed him unsheathe his katars and turned in time to see the Wanderer.

"I don't need your help!" the silver-clad maiden barked. She limped towards the Wanderer, dragging her claymore, preparing for her attack. "Get lost!"

"My, my...such spirit." The assassin taunted, advancing towards the demi-human. "Unbefitting for a little lady."

"Shut up!" with that as her battle cry, she charged at the Wanderer. Using the energy she was able to regenerate, she used a technique she was taught to hopefully even the odds. "TWO-HAND QUICKEN!"

The golden aura encased her, doubling her speed. She met the demi-human blade for blade. Unfortunately, she soon came to realize why two-hand swords need two hands or at least one strong hand. The knightess missed her target on her follow up slash as the Wanderer took a step back. 'Mother of Hel' she mentally cursed as she saw the Wanderer bring its blade upwards, preparing to cut off her overextended arm. Just as the tall demi-human slammed its blade, it met another metal, stopping the sword from severing the knightess' arm.

"Little lady, there's so much you need to learn." The assassin pushed the demi-human forward, breaking its guard. He pulled his katar and ducked while taking a step forward to avoid a slash meant to chop his head. He stood and slashed the Wanderer's weapon arm, cleanly cutting it off. He stared transfixed at the red ooze that was dripping from the flying arm and the new stump on the demi-human's arm. The Wanderer opened its mouth to scream and the assassin took the chance to cut its head in half, more blood bursting from the numerous holes. The knightess stared in horror and awe, wondering how much more punishment the blue-haired man would give the Wanderer. Her thoughts were answered.

"Watch and learn, little girl." The assassin dug his hand into the Wanderer's chest. He channeled the cosmic energy he controlled into his hand and used it to make the Wanderer's body explode, blood flying everywhere. The assassin brought the hand responsible for the damage and licked the blood off his hand, tasting it.

"Who...who are...you?" fear pulsed through her bones, her instinct telling her to forever be wary of this...beast. The assassin answered the question by bending down to examine the blade clutched in the hand of the Wanderer's severed arm. It was still in good condition. He took it out of the hand and picked it up as he stood, carefully reexamining the piece of metal. He turned to look at the knightess' broken claymore and made up his mind.

"Your name?"

"I don't need this. Here, it's yours, little girl."

"Wh-wha..." the knightess replied, still expecting a name. "I don't need that!" she growled back to answer the question. Now that the battle was over and her adrenaline spent, she felt the full blow of her injuries and blood loss. Her vision blurred as she tried to walk towards the sin. Her legs finally gave up and she fell. In an instant, the assassin caught her body and she reddened, from both anger and embarrassment as her head was buried in his chest. 'So warm' they thought at the same time.

"Little girl," the blue-haired man began. "That toy you call a claymore is just about as durable as a poring." He placed a finger under her chin and slowly brought her head up to face him. 'Beautiful'

This was the first time he actually had a good look on her face. Imagining her face without the red, she was simply like a valkyrie. Blonde hair with fiery crystal blue eyes, skin not too dark nor pale, just right. She must've been a half a head shorter than him. Still, she was beautiful, not to mention still cute. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Like...like I said, here, you can have this muramasa. You are in absolutely no position to refuse..." he looked at her pout, the effect making her look cuter. "...uh...little girl."

"Don't...call me... that..." she said unsteadily, her breathing low. "My...armor..."

"Just relax." He laid her on the ground and took off her body armor and licked his lips at the sight of so much blood and the other sight. 'Nice body...Ack! Damn hormones... still'. He took out some bandages, a piece of fabric he got from a whisper, and a bottle of water. He drenched the fabric with water and cleaned her wounds. He started treating her injuries after cleaning. "What's your name?"

"Gea...yours...?" she winced as her arm was wrapped by the bandage a little bit too tightly.

"Sorry." He apologized. "My name's Kaize." He finished bandaging her wounds and gave her one red and one blue potion to let her regain at least some strength. The assassin placed one arm behind her back and the other under her knees, scooping her up in his arms. The knightess blushed again. "I'll take care of you. Don't worry."

Kaize started on the trek towards Payon, Gea complaining till she fell asleep half way. Few minutes later, same spot where the battle took place, a warp portal opened and a knight rushed out, followed by three more figures.

"HoldonGea,we'rehere.SorryforbeinglateI- huh?" the knight suddenly stopped and the other people with him caught up. The blacksmith was the first to speak.

"Why did... you stop...Peliez...?" the blacksmith's body froze as he saw the ground. Pieces of armor and red stains littered the ground, along with a few body parts they the male wizard in the party assumed to be blood.

The two others, instead of pretending to be statues, hurriedly inspected the site. The priestess was looking at the broken claymore and dented pieces of metal while the wizard's eyes followed the trail of blood.

"Thank the Lord she's not dead!" exhaled the priestess. She was dead worried that she didn't realize that she was holding her breath. "Her body isn't here so hopefully she's still alive. The question now is where she is?"

"She's in Payon, Altair." The wizard answered the priestess' question.

"Are you sure, Rudy?" questioned the blacksmith in a still worried tone. "If she's not there then I-"

"Of course she's there, Rue." Rudy cut him off. "See that trail of blood? It ends over there but its direction is pointed at Payon. She must be there." The brown haired wizard said as he pointed out the trail. This still didn't seem to convince the blonde haired blacksmith.

"You're sister will be fine." The blue haired priestess comforted. "She's a big girl and the Lord God would surely save and guide her."

"Don't worry." The silver haired knight said as he sheathed his tsurugi. "As Altair said, she'll be alright. She is a strong woman, you know."

**Author's Rant**-er-**Note: **

La-lala-lala...

My classmate's still gay...

And Jab's still black...

_Tied to a pillar with people carrying torches around._

"A-hahahaha! I'm gonna get flamed! YEAH!"

Lunatic: He sure is a masochist ain't he...

Sadistic: Least you're seen. I'm not!

_Starts killing random people. _

"Sup' Blackie J. Roach!"

Lunatic: You were saying?

Sadistic: A-HAHAHAHAHA!

R&R please


	3. My Silly Girl

**Author's Frick-er-Notes!!!:**

On with the story!

Many will kill me!

This is the last chappie!

Read n review, jappy!

* * *

The assassin remembered that day clearly. Gea's guild, the Empereans, found them in an inn at Payon. After settling the small misunderstanding (blame it all on Rue, Kaize thought), he was suddenly invited to the small guild by their leader, Peliez. Having nothing better to do, Kaize decided to find some amusement by accepting. Also, he did promise Gea that he'll take care of her...Kaize shook his head, clearly embarrassed.

Another memory hit him.

--- 

"Why should we let a murderer into the guild!?" the blond haired knight spat. She was sitting upright on the bed in the inn, her back against the wall for support. Throughout all her rants, she didn't seem to care that the topic of the conversation was sitting beside her on the edge of the bed, a protective hand laid on her shoulder.

--- 

Sin frowned a bit then shrugged, no longer caring. 'Doesn't matter anymore', Kaize thought. He left the desk, floating towards the bed, thinking more and more about the guild.

It was small, yes, but it is actually the newest branch of an even larger guild, Dee Ah Blow. That was really surprising. When he asked Peliez why it was like that, all the young knight said was that it was a tactic for war, in case something happens. Currently, there were five branches.

The leader of their branch was, obviously, Peliez, a flirtatious knight. Kaize really wondered how that happened. True he was a very skilled knight (one of the best sparing partners, Kaize added) but he always goofs around with women. Another memory flashed.

--- 

"Hey there, sweety," the redheaded knight purred. He put on a charming smile and spread his arms wide. "Howza about a pretty girl like you accompany a lonely, and might I add, good-looking man like me to a pub in town?"

"Why sure honey." Gea smiled sweetly. She moved towards the idio...Peliez. As soon as she was in striking range, she grabbed one of his arms and shoulder threw the redhead. "In your dreams, sicko."

On the sidelines, Kaize bent his head to hide a smile while the female priest, Altair, laughed her head off.

--- 

Ah Altair, the blue haired, brown eyed priest. One of the most caring people Kaize had ever met. Cherished by all, whether as an object for love or not. Kaize wondered what was wrong. There must've been a chance where it would be her... oh yeah, preaching...

--- 

"Prove to me that God would actually forgive people like me." Kaize's eyes suddenly widened as he realized his mistake.

"Well, I'll have you know that in..." and so the famous sermon's of Altair began. She didn't even seem to notice the assassin banging his head repeatedly on the table.

--- 

And there was the blond haired brother of Gea, Rue. That man was really something. He reinforced a curfew on Gea and, to his horror, Kaize himself.

--- 

"How long have you been spying on my sister?" the forger type blacksmith accused.

"What's it to ya?" Kaize replied coolly, not shifting his gaze from staring at Gea's sleeping form.

"I will not tolerate this invasion of my sister's privacy, young man." Seeing that the assassin didn't seem to be listening, Rue made up his mind. "I will inform Peliez to make a curfew for all of us."

Kaize's eyes, for once, reflected fear.

--- 

"Lastly, there was the brown haired wizard, Rudy. He was among the wiser people in the entire guild, not just the Empereans. 'what a book worm', the sin thought. 'With a damn good memory too.'

--- 

"What's this book about?"

"Ah that? I've read that a good two years ago. It focuses on spells casted by a very powerful sorcerer many years ago named Fenris Fenrir. Among these spells were..."

Kaize pleaded to the gods. 'What did I do to deserve such punishment?'

--- 

The emerald-eyed assassin noticed that he was already in front of her bed. He sat beside the sleeping knight.

"Beautiful..." he whispered lovingly. The moon's rays seemed to make her glow a pale color, illuminating and accentuating her features. The assassin studied her surroundings. As expected, her blanket was kicked off the bed while her body was sprawled on it. Covering her with the blanket, Kaize allowed a chuckle. "You're really beautiful, tomboy."

Studying her attire, he noticed things haven't changed. She still wore the knight's uniform, just without gauntlets, armor, and metal boots. Ever since Kaize joined, Gea seemed to be on guard...always.

--- 

The female knight walked down the path away from the main guild house, her hand fingering the hilt of her muramasa. A voice startled her.

"Hey-"

"Kiyaa!" drawing her weapon, she slashed where she expected a neck would be.

"You could've killed me, silly girl." A sudden weight on her blade brought it down. Kaize stood arrogantly, one leg on her weapon while the other on the ground.

"But I didn't!" fiery blue orbs snapped. She swiped her muramasa from under the sin's foot and re-sheathed it.

"What if it was somebody else?"

"I had a feeling it would be you."

"Do you hate me that much?" The knight tensed at the assassin's words. Did she? Metal boots passed the embodiment of sin.

--- 

A familiar feeling pierced his heart. "You really did hate me, didn't you?" he asked sadly, glad that there was no response.

"Kai...ze...no..." Gea weakly mumbled.

Kaize's eyes widened.

--- 

The blond haired knight and the blue haired assassin stood in the shadows behind the guild house of the Emperean's, talking. The knight suddenly turned around, ready to bolt away. A pair of warm, masculine arms enclosed themselves around her shoulders and waist, the owner's chin resting on her shoulder, halting the escape. Kaize pulled the blond deeper into the embrace.

"Don't go..." he nuzzled his cheek against her neck affectionately. "Stay...please..."

The knight flushed and tensed, resisting the urge to stay with him. The urge to lean back and return the warmth. The urge to accept. Tears formed in her eyes as her hands balled into a shaking fist. The assassin noticed this and responded by comforting her even more.

"Kai...ze...no..." she weakly mumbled. In a sudden burst of motion, the knight freed herself from the embrace. She turned around in time to see the assassin prepare to embrace her again.

"I said no!" she screamed, shoving him hard against the wall, tears already streaming from her eyes. In her anger, she dealt a punch on his face, the pain amplified by her armored hand. Her eyes widened with regret. She covered her mouth and fled to her room, leaving Kaize to slide to the ground as he prevented his own tears from falling, blood trickling down from his bruised cheek.

'Kai...ze...no...'

--- 

"I really believed that you loved me." The blue haired man whispered to her sleeping form. "I did my best so you would accept me." He stared at his hands. "But I'm like this because of you.

--- 

_Two bodies littered the ground, one breathing. The knight dropped her muramasa and opened her other hand. A flower with a note attached to it seen. _

_She cried._

--- 

"Kai...ze...I...you..." she mumbled, eyelashes shimmering. "don't...me alone..."

The assassin smiled sadly at her words. Then he noticed it. A flower ring adorned her left ring finger. Looking at her face again, he noticed a tear sliding down her cheek. He instinctively reached out to wipe it then stopped.

A memory flashed.

--- 

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

--- 

Bending down, he brushed his lips against her rosy ones. Nothing. He couldn't feel anything. He had been waiting for the time when he would kiss her for so long and now...nothing.

Understandable.

"I can't touch you, right?" he whispered, pulling back a little. "Even if I wanted to, I can't. Do you know why?"

He brought up a hand to wipe her tear. It passed through her face.

"Good bye, my silly girl."

END

* * *

Words of Nonsense:

How dja like it???? Bad huh? Sucked didn't it? Thought so.

I got something for ya readers to think about. Compare the second to the last flash back with the others. What do ya see?


End file.
